Talk:Félix Graham de Vanily/@comment-28630321-20160602152252
Personally , I think the original character was way better.In fact, in anime format, everything was way more expressive. The fact that there was a dual personality was in fact the main premise.While the normal Felix would be serious and reserverd, under the years of strict rules and household, Ladybug and the whole magical thing he appears to hate is , in fact , a freedom.The way Chat Noir looks at her while she crosses the sky , full of cheerfullness ,- she ,appearing with all the abnormal- a new colour ,his escape,reason why he could evade in a nonchalant ,free-will wilderness, becoming detached,relaxed - even the costume , with the messy ,longer hair , even the symbol, A CAT-energy , playfullness ,,..again,freedom. That would explain his character around LadyBug, and it distinguishes him from his former , usual self. That discrepancy is why his transformation is so signifiant and it gives so much more depth to the character.The way he looks like and he acts like in Chat Noir form is way more pithy, which actually makes the cover ,the hero - normal human personas . the non realisation of who's who ,WAY MORE CREDIBLE. Their form in the PV was ACTUALLY somewhat different than their former selves ,which made it a little bit more realistic and self-explanatory. The antithesis of good luck/bad luck ( which was even emphasized by the designs,colours-black ,red) was almost completely cut out and it was such a good defining line for the plot. There is the ring thing and stuff , but as i stated before, i think that LadyBug was , maybe even without realising it , subconstiently , at least that's the vibe it gave me , adored ,admired,as the key of happiness and unusual,freedom , that went into his life. Maybe he was too tough,harsh as sketched initially , but I think Adrien is an oversugared version ,that just swept away so much character definition.Some people say felix was clichee , but to me adrian is the typical good,nice, popular guy -The whole bad luck /good luck becomes now irrelevant, and his "normal" self is too similar to his Chat Noir- imo not only designwise ,but also character wise, which is way , at first sight , I couldn't quite get how the stuff worked- why he liked Ladybug, but didn't see much in Marinette( which had resonance before),and the reverse, how can they not realise it's one another etc.The reasons why is it the way it is are nicely contured in the pv(mariette liking the cool ,reserved guy and dismissing chat noir's behaviour - there's also the irony of how he was so in love with ladybug , but pretty cold with marinette .,tho marinette kinda kept herself as she was originally planned -) I feel like the changes made it flat- although i feel like that is more public oriented , more popular.If they are going to make a 2d OVA, i'd like them to keep that kind of enchanting , of depth and mistery feeling that anime has ( the animation, the red ribbons in the dark sky fluttering , the serious , heart-wrecking motives , actual plot....)